


Carta anónima

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cartas, M/M, Romance, San Valentin, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Él nunca recibía cartas de amor en San Valentín, sin embargo... ese año todo cambió. Tan sólo una carta llegó, una carta anónima que Naruto estaba dispuesto a averiguar de quién era.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Carta anónima

Era el día más deprimente. Naruto entraba por aquel pasillo como alma en pena, viendo las sonrisas de las chicas que esperaban el final de las clases para comprobar si los chicos habían enviado cartas de amor para ellas, los chicos... miraban a todas esperando recibir algo pese a que se hacían los desinteresados. Todos decían que era una bobada, una tradición estúpida del instituto eso de mandarse cartas de amor el día de San Valentín, pero todos callaban que deseaban recibir alguna.

¡Horrible! Siempre era el peor día para Naruto. Llevaba seis años en ese instituto y nunca había recibido ni una carta. Él mismo decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, que odiaba esa tradición, que no necesitaba cartas y en el fondo... se sentía solo y olvidado. Quizá sí quería recibir al menos una antes de finalizar el instituto, aunque no lo conseguiría. Éste era su último año antes de irse a la universidad. Era su última oportunidad de recibir algo y sabía... que como los anteriores cinco años... no llegaría nada este sexto.

\- Y sólo es mitad de semana – escuchó que alguien resoplaba a su lado, dejando caer su espalda contra la taquilla de al lado.

Naruto cerró su taquilla mirando a ese chico moreno que resoplaba cansado, con los libros en su mano y los ojos cerrados como si intentase relajarse.

\- No te quejes... tus admiradoras te van a mandar cartas hoy.

\- Debí quedarme en casa – resopló cansado pese a que aún no habían empezado a repartir las cartas.

\- Vamos, Sasuke... admite que te gusta.

\- Son un fastidio, Naruto. Tienes suerte de no recibirlas, créeme.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? – sonrió Naruto fingiendo que le alegraba esa noticia cuando en el fondo... se habría muerto por recibir la misma atención que su amigo – oye, Sasuke... ¿crees que... podemos quedar para...?

\- ¿No has estudiado nada para mañana? – preguntó con un tono algo más elevado, sorprendido por que no hubiera empezado cuando el examen era mañana.

\- Es que... a mí no me entran esas cosas, ya lo sabes. Soy pésimo para los estudios y tú eres el mejor. No me hagas suplicarte, anda... estudia conmigo.

\- En mi casa hoy a las cuatro, pero no te retrases – casi le amenazó Sasuke.

Naruto le observó apartar la espalda de la taquilla para volver al ajetreado pasillo, perdiéndose entre el bullicio de estudiantes. ¡Sentía celos! No como algo negativo porque Sasuke era su mejor amigo pero... sí sentía un poco de envidia al ver cómo las chicas le miraban, cómo se sonrojaban y lanzaban sonrisillas de "locas enamoradas"... o más bien... "obsesionadas".

El muy bastardo tenía suerte. Era un maldito antisocial, que odiaba codearse con la gente, un engreído que sacaba las mejores notas y por ello... se creía mejor que los demás, y aun así... todas iban detrás de él. Una sonrisilla se le escapó a Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían terminado siendo amigos después de odiarse durante todo el colegio! Y ahí estaban... en el instituto... ¡mejores amigos!

Al ver cómo Sasuke se marchaba hacia clases, Naruto resopló y se convenció para ir también. No es que le apeteciera, si hubiera podido... se habría escapado ese día diciendo estar malo, pero al final... al ver a Sakura allí al fondo, decidió que prefería ir a clase. Siempre podría verla estando allí.

Era la chica más maravillosa, gran estudiante y con un buen corazón... eso era el pensamiento de Naruto pese a que ella parecía ignorarle completamente y sólo pensar en Sasuke. Para su mejor amigo Sasuke... ella sólo era una molestia que quería quitarse de encima, la chica más pesada de todas, la que siempre le seguía y trataba de salir con él.

Hoy era el día donde podía mandar una carta anónima y decirle sus sentimientos, pero la verdad... era que el primer año de instituto ya lo había hecho y ella prácticamente se rió de él, así que no volvió a hacerlo. Sabía de sobra que ella sí mandaría una carta como todos los años a Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno... ella y la mitad de las chicas del instituto.

\- Ey, Sakura... - saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, ésta se giró ignorándole como de costumbre.

Naruto entró por la puerta del aula y se sentó en la mesa junto a Sasuke. Éste, sin embargo... no pareció ni percatarse de él, seguía absorto mirando por la ventana hacia los árboles del patio.

\- Deberías dejarlo ya. Ella pasa de ti – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Ya lo veo. Sólo piensa en ti.

\- Pero yo en ella no – sonrió Sasuke – no tiene nada que hacer conmigo y tú no tienes nada que hacer con ella. Piensa en otra persona y olvídala.

En el ambiente se notaba el ansia de todos por querer que llegase el momento del reparto de cartas. A primera hora de la mañana, todos los que habían querido, habían depositado sus tan ansiadas cartas de amor y ahora... seguramente los profesores sin clase estarían revisando que no hubiera bromas pesadas en ellas. Seguramente antes de la hora del recreo, las repartirían a los estudiantes.

Él no quería parecer ansioso ni nervioso pero la verdad... es que pese a que ningún año tenía carta, seguía esperando que le cayese alguna. Quizá sólo eran vanas esperanzas pero aun así... era una mínima luz. Siempre se ponía nervioso antes de la entrega y se deprimía cuando no recibía nada.

Durante la clase, apenas pudo atender, tan sólo sentía nervios. Movía la pierna constantemente y observaba la tranquilidad de Sasuke. Él ni siquiera se inmutaba con nada, se mantenía fijo en la ventana, sin escuchar y sin nervio alguno. ¡Claro! Él ya sabía que recibiría montones de cartas.

No podía apartar la mirada del reloj. Las agujas se movían demasiado lentas, no parecía pasar el tiempo y se aburría como nunca. Ya estaba empezando a dormirse, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta para traer el tan ansiado correo con las cartas de San Valentín. ¡Por fin ese momento llegaba! Todos estaban ansiosos por saber si tendrían alguna carta para ellos. El profesor cogió todo el montón y caminó por el pasillo mientras leía los nombres y entregaba las cartas.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y más Sasuke Uchiha... el profesor ya ni quería moverse de allí, en medio entre la mesa de Sasuke y de Naruto. El resto de personas apenas tuvieron cartas, pero la mesa de Sasuke parecía la maldita oficina de correo. Naruto sólo podía observar cómo el profesor dejaba carta tras carta pese a que Sasuke seguía mirando por la ventana indiferente a ellas. Naruto apoyó entonces la cabeza sobre sus brazos al ver que faltaban dos cartas. ¡Otro año más donde Sasuke Uchiha triunfaba y él no recibía nada!

\- Sasuke Uchiha y... Naruto Uzumaki – exclamó el profesor.

Los ojos de Naruto observaron cómo la carta caía sobre su cuaderno y Sasuke se giraba entonces a mirarle por primera vez en toda la clase, seguramente confuso también por escuchar aquel nombre.

\- Tienes... ¿Una carta? – preguntó Sasuke pese a saber la respuesta, con la mirada fija en ella.

\- Yo... ¡Tengo una carta! – sonrió Naruto cogiéndola entre sus manos – mira, Sasuke... tengo una carta – le repitió entusiasmado.

\- Ya lo veo – dijo algo desanimado.

\- Mira, mira – le restregó por delante, consiguiendo que el Uchiha se enfadase y le apartase de un manotazo la carta.

\- Vale ya, no te pongas pesado – comentó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No es nada – dijo recogiendo las cartas de encima de su mesa para poder guardar sus cuadernos y marcharse de allí.

Al verle coger su mochila de mala manera y colgársela al hombro, Naruto entendió que Sasuke realmente estaba enfadado por algo, ¡por algo que él no entendía! Pero aún así... le dolía verle de esa manera.

\- Oye, Naruto... ¿Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo? – preguntó Kiba recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Sí... claro – dijo todavía algo entristecido por la reacción de su mejor amigo.

No estaba seguro qué le ocurría, pero sabía una cosa de él... necesitaba estar solo aunque eso le doliera incluso más a Naruto. Ese chico siempre acababa estando solo y era algo que no aguantaba. Quizá era popular, quizá era el más codiciado de todas las chicas, al que todas deseaban y sin embargo... nadie se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba en realidad.

\- Yo... dame un momento. ¿Vale? – comentó Naruto saliendo del aula hacia el pasillo.

Caminó por él en busca de Sasuke, aunque era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Era rápido huyendo, rápido escondiéndose de todo el mundo. Lo sabía de sobra. Últimamente hasta comía solo. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero por algún motivo... se estaba alejando de él lentamente y era algo que quería evitar. No quería perder a su mejor amigo y menos por no saber qué le ocurría.

Finalmente le encontró. Al mirar por la ventana del segundo piso, lo vio en el patio trasero, completamente solo y frente a una papelera donde estaba tirando todas las cartas que le habían dado. No podía leer los nombres, pero parecía que él buscaba uno en concreto. ¡Quizá había alguna chica que le interesase! Sonaba extraño viniendo del gran Sasuke Uchiha, el chico virgen del instituto, el que no quería salir con nadie, el genio solitario, pero... quién sabía...

¡Ni una carta! Las tiró todas a la papelera y sacó un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón quemando la última antes de lanzarla junto al resto. Quizá nadie entendería aquello y seguramente a las chicas no les sentaría nada bien si se enteraban que ni las había leído, ni tan siquiera las había abierto, pero a Sasuke parecía darle todo igual. Se quedó allí inmóvil, viendo la papelera arder junto a los pequeños pedazos blancos que salían de ella convirtiéndose en cenizas.

\- Sasuke... - susurró Naruto al verle tan cabizbajo, tan solo y triste.

Miró la única carta que él había recibido. A él le había hecho ilusión. ¿Por qué a Sasuke no le hacían ilusión aquellas cartas? ¡No entendía nada! Y preguntarle habría sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Sasuke se refugiaba en su coraza de autosuficiencia, habría sonreído de medio lado, soltado algún sarcasmo de los suyos o incluso le habría insultado a él con tal de defenderse y no hablar del tema. ¡Le conocía demasiado bien en algunos temas!

\- ¿Vamos o qué? – preguntó Kiba desde la esquina del pasillo a espaldas de Naruto.

Naruto no contestó, tan sólo se quedó inmóvil observando a Sasuke desde la ventana de aquel segundo piso. Agarró con fuerza su carta, arrugando parte de ella, porque algo dentro de él... le dolía como si le clavasen cien mil cuchillos. Ver a ese chico triste era algo que le destrozaba. Él, que siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, que lo tenía todo, el chico inteligente y popular, el que sonreía con prepotencia creyéndose mejor... en realidad... sólo parecía sufrir cuando estaba solo y creía que nadie le miraba.

\- NARUTO – gritó Kiba intentando sacarle de aquello.

\- Voy – dijo finalmente dejando de apretar la carta, obligando a sus piernas a moverse y alejarse de aquella ventana.

Veía cómo la papelera ardía y es que... no le interesaba ninguna de las cartas que había en el fajo que le habían ofrecido. Se arrodilló frente a la papelera y esperó a que el fuego fuera disminuyendo, a que el papel se convirtiera en cenizas. No había leído ni una palabra de las que allí se escribieron, tan sólo los nombres de las chicas. Ni eso le importaba, tan sólo los leyó por curiosidad de saber quiénes serían. A la mayoría ni las conocía y a otras... bueno... simplemente no quería dar esperanzas a ninguna. Él no quería esa clase de relaciones.

Por un instante... sintió una mirada fija en él, sintió como si le observasen y se giró mirando al edificio a su espalda, lleno de ventanas. Las miró todas pero nadie se encontraba allí. Quizá sólo su imaginación. ¿Quién se preocupaba realmente por él? Tan sólo veían lo que querían ver, al chico inteligente y atractivo, al que querían como novio para lucirlo como si fuera un trofeo. Nunca había creído en el amor, al menos... no sentía que nadie le quisiera a él de verdad, tan sólo obsesiones. Cuantas más fans tenía, más chicas le perseguían y más popular se volvía. Cuanto más popular... más solo se encontraba. Apenas tenía un amigo y su peor miedo era perderle.

Sacó una carta de su bolsillo mirando el remitente. Hinata Hyuuga. La chica tímida que estaba en su misma clase de biología y que siempre observaba a Naruto desde las sombras. La había visto esa misma mañana echar la carta en el buzón y él... ¡La había robado! No quería que Naruto recibiera ninguna carta, no quería que ninguna chica se lo robase de su lado. ¡Estaba mal! En parte, se arrepentía por verle triste pero... él podía consolarle el resto del año, jugarían un par de partidas a la Playstation y se le pasaría todo.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke sintiéndose culpable de aquello.

Seguramente su hermano le diría que no podría evitarlo siempre, que no podría evitar que algún día Naruto se echase novia y entonces... empezase a salir más con ella, que le dejase de lado. ¡Lo sabía! Pero dolía demasiado la idea de perderle. Sacó el mechero nuevamente, pensando por un segundo si quemar aquella carta o entregársela a Naruto.

Corrió el dedo por la rueda del mechero y lo encendió, acercando la punta de la carta hacia la llama, sin embargo, cuando iba a tocar la llama, apagó el mechero. ¡No podía hacerlo! No quería mentirle a Naruto.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa. Todos habían ido a pedir algo de comer pero Naruto ya tenía su bocadillo hecho. Estando allí solo, aprovechó para abrir la carta que había recibido antes de que sus amigos quisieran cotillear. No quería que se burlasen de él para una única vez que recibía algo como aquello.

Abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper demasiado el sobre. ¡Quería guardarla de recuerdo! Era su primera y seguramente última carta. Sacó con cuidado la carta de dentro y observó la excelente caligrafía. Los kanjis eran perfectos, debía ser una persona inteligente y ordenada.

"El verdadero amor es elegir a una persona y volver a elegirla por el resto de tus días. ¡Yo siempre te elegiré a ti! Si deseas conocerme, preséntate en el árbol central del patio trasero en el segundo descanso."

Naruto se quedó atónito. ¿De verdad había una persona interesada en él? Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¡Claro que quería conocer a esa persona! Se moría de la intriga. Jamás había recibido ni una carta, ni una declaración pero aquella... le parecía la más hermosa de todas. Al ver cómo sus amigos llegaban, escondió la carta con rapidez por miedo a que se rieran por considerarla como una cursilería o algo así.

Todos bromeaban, la mayoría de los chicos ni siquiera habían recibido cartas pero tampoco le preguntaron a Naruto, cosa que agradecía en aquel instante. Quizá ni ellos mismos recordaban que había recibido aquella carta anónima.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, oyendo los murmullos de sus compañeros hablando, ni siquiera les escuchaba, hasta parecían voces lejanas cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Sasuke. Entraba en aquel momento por la puerta de la cafetería, con esos ojos solitarios que solía llevar últimamente. Su compañero Kiba le dio un manotazo en la espalda antes de mirar hacia el mismo lugar donde Naruto lo hacía, observando a Sasuke allí.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? – preguntó Kiba.

\- No. Creo que necesita estar solo – comentó Naruto algo entristecido, recordando aún lo que había visto por la ventana.

\- Vamos... sé que te mueres por estar con él – sonrió Kiba susurrándole aquellas palabras, consiguiendo que Naruto se sonrojase levemente.

\- N-No es cierto – se quejó.

\- Pero... es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? – preguntó Kiba extrañado por la reacción de Naruto.

Por un segundo, Naruto había malinterpretado aquellas palabras y no entendía cómo su mente le había jugado aquella mala pasada. ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba ahora tras la metedura de pata? ¿Tras pensar en Sasuke de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no podía calmarlo? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verle así de triste?

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – preguntó Kiba.

\- Creo... que acabo de darme cuenta de algo – dijo Naruto confuso recordando la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – tengo que irme a clase.

\- Pero si aún no ha sonado la sirena. Quedan casi diez minutos.

\- Es urgente, he olvidado algo – gritó Naruto corriendo por la cafetería y alejándose de allí.

¡Un baño! Eso es lo que quería, llegar al aseo y mojarse la cara. No podía creerse que por un segundo... hubiera pensado en Sasuke como algo más que un amigo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué siempre se molestaba tanto al ver las cartas que recibía? Naruto llenó las manos con agua fría y hundió su rostro allí, mojándose la cara como si eso eliminase sus pensamientos, pero en lugar de eso... sólo le vino la pregunta más importante de todas... ¿Por qué pese a entristecerse por verle mal, se alegraba de que quemase esas cartas?

\- ¡Dios mío! – se echó hacia atrás Naruto soltando el agua de sus manos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del fondo – ¡me gusta! – se dio cuenta en ese momento – es posible que... me guste. ¡No puede gustarme Sasuke! – casi se reprendió a sí mismo – es... mi mejor amigo, no puede gustarme.

La sirena para volver a clase empezó a sonar, consiguiendo que Naruto dejase de pensar en el tema durante un segundo, volviendo a él más avergonzado al darse cuenta de que se sentaba al lado de Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara sabiendo ahora lo que sabía?

\- Vamos, Naruto, no seas idiota – se recriminó a sí mismo, dándose un par de golpes en las mejillas para espabilarse – él no sabe nada y tú no vas a decirle nada, así que todo está bien. Actúa normal – casi se ordenó.

Se dio un par de palmadas más en las mejillas para mentalizarse y finalmente, sacó una gran sonrisa dispuesto a fingir que todo seguía igual. Nadie se daría cuenta de aquello, nadie lo sabría jamás.

Al llegar a clase, Sasuke ya estaba allí, mirando por la ventana como de costumbre, con la libreta fuera y jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, girándolo a un ritmo constante. Parecía aburrido o al menos... pensativo.

En parte, agradeció que Sasuke estuviera en su mundo, porque no podría descubrir nada, ni le intimidaría con esa mirada que solía tener. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la mochila de Sasuke, observando el borde blanco de una carta. Frunció el ceño, confuso tras haber visto cómo quemaba todas las cartas. Quizá sí había guardado alguna, la única que quizá le importase. ¡No estaba seguro! Pero sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba. No sabía que a Sasuke pudiera interesarle alguien.

La clase pasaba con lentitud y Sasuke ni siquiera parecía prestar atención pese a que tenían un examen al día siguiente. Era muy posible que él ya hubiera estudiado y se lo supiera todo, al contrario que Naruto, que todavía no había abierto los libros.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj de pared sobre la cabeza del profesor. Faltaban apenas diez minutos para salir al segundo recreo y entonces... notó cómo su corazón latía con mayor fuerza. ¡Conocería a la persona que había escrito esa carta! Eso le emocionaba y, a la vez, le ponía nervioso. En cuanto sonó la sirena del recreo, Naruto recogió sus cosas con rapidez dispuesto a ir a conocer a su admiradora secreta.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Sasuke dudoso al ver a su compañero tan emocionado.

\- He quedado.

\- Oh... - susurró Sasuke – vale.

¡Raro! Sasuke estaba muy raro ese día pero tampoco podía decirle nada, al fin y al cabo... Sasuke solía ser solitario de por sí. Él era ese tipo de chicos que alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado excepto a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke recogía todo en silencio.

\- Sí, sí, ve a tu cita – aclaró Sasuke.

\- No... no es una cita.

\- Lo que sea – comentó Sasuke cogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría a Sasuke hoy pero intentó no darle mucha importancia, él tenía que descubrir a la persona que le había dejado aquella carta tan romántica. "En el patio trasero", era lo único que tenía en mente ahora mismo ese rubio.

Con una gran sonrisa, caminaba por los pasillos, sin inmutarse por la gente que salía a su segundo descanso, fijo en la idea de ir a la puerta trasera para poder encontrarse con esa persona. Nadie cogía esa salida nunca, era el patio más tranquilo de todos. Abrió la puerta de cristal y caminó por el patio hasta el gran cerezo central. Podía ver la punta de unos pies tras el tronco del árbol, unos que se asomaban con lentitud hasta que finalmente, Naruto pudo observar a esa tímida chica que juntaba sus dedos cerca de sus labios.

\- ¿Hina...ta? – preguntó pese a poder verla con claridad.

***

¡Tristeza! Eso era lo único que sentía Sasuke observando aquella escena desde lo alto de las escaleras de incendio. Sacó de su mochila aquella carta que había robado, sin poder creerse que realmente... sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No había podido hacer nada, no había podido evitar que Hinata finalmente se le declarase.

Chasqueó los labios y se alejó de allí, guardando nuevamente la carta en la mochila. Ni siquiera le apetecía volver a clase, pero faltaba la última hora para su mala suerte. Simplemente, prefirió volver al aula y esperar sentado en su silla los últimos cinco minutos antes del inicio de la última clase.

Estuvo solo, pero no le importó. Quizá ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello pese a echar de menos a Naruto y sus tonterías. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar pero Sasuke sólo se fijó en la sonrisa de Naruto, estaba claro que le había ido bien con Hinata pese a que él había intentado sabotear aquello.

\- Ey, Sasuke – escuchó que le llamaba Naruto – ¿sabes que...?

\- No me interesa – le remarcó Sasuke pensando que le hablaría sobre Hinata o la carta.

\- Qué antipático estás hoy. Desde luego siempre estás insoportable en San Valentín.

Sasuke ya no volvió a decir nada. En parte, estaba enfadado, lo estaba por lo idiota que era Naruto. Daba igual si le hubiera pegado un papel en toda la frente diciéndole todo lo que sentía... él no se daría ni cuenta. Era un completo idiota que nunca se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de explicarle algo, así que simplemente... prefirió pasar del tema. Ya ni siquiera habría solución. Hinata se le habría declarado y el muy idiota habría aceptado porque se dejaba seducir por la primera persona que le decía algo bonito.

En casa la cosa no fue a mejor. Los libros estaban abiertos en el suelo. Se había tumbado frente a ellos en el tatami de su habitación, observando las letras pero sin leer absolutamente nada. Su mente sólo pensaba en Naruto y en que ahora estaría feliz por su noviazgo con Hinata. Cuando el timbre sonó, supo que sería Naruto, pero ni hizo el amago de bajar. Su hermano estaba a punto de irse a la biblioteca con unos amigos así que él le abriría la puerta.

Se levantó del suelo tan sólo para ver cómo su hermano se iba por la puerta y caminaba hasta el coche de otro de sus compañeros de universidad que le esperaba para recogerle. Con aquello en mente, Sasuke volvió a tumbarse en el suelo frente a sus libros y esperó a que la puerta se abriera permitiéndole ver a Naruto con sus libros bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Haz lo que quieras – le dijo Sasuke de mala manera.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre hoy? – preguntó Naruto tirando sus libros al suelo también y tumbándose a su lado.

\- Que eres idiota, eso es lo que me pasa.

\- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – preguntó confuso sin entender nada de por qué ese moreno estaba enfadado con él.

Sasuke cogió una pluma estilográfica y la untó en la tinta colocando unos kanjis sobre una pequeña tarjeta blanca, evitando que el cotilla de Naruto pudiera ver qué colocaba. Sin darle tiempo al rubio, Sasuke movió su mano pegándosela en la frente, evitando que pudiera leer lo que allí ponía.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confuso Naruto.

\- Nunca te enteras de nada – le aclaró Sasuke – ni aunque te lo pegase en la cara te enterarías de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Es porque he pasado de ti todo el día? – preguntó Naruto intentando despegarse el papel, pero Sasuke cogió su muñeca impidiéndole que lo cogiera.

\- No, idiota.

\- Ya sé... es porque me han mandado una carta – sonrió – pero no tienes por qué estar celoso, a ti te han mandado muchas más. Además he visto que te gusta alguna chica, te has guardado una carta.

Sasuke se paralizó al escuchar aquello. Al parecer Naruto le había estado observando todo el día.

\- No... es eso. No me importa ninguna chica. La carta que viste no es mía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto ahora más confuso incluso que antes - ¿Entonces por qué la tienes?

Sasuke alargó la mano hasta la mochila y abrió la cremallera para sacar la carta. La observó un segundo, con el nombre de Hinata escrito en un lateral y con un resoplido, se la entregó a Naruto.

\- Es... tuya.

\- ¿Por qué tienes mi carta? – preguntó ahora algo enfadado, observando que ponía claramente el nombre de Hinata en ella – no lo entiendo.

\- Ya no tiene importancia, imagino que estás saliendo con ella – sonrió Sasuke – enhorabuena, idiota – intentó mantener esa sonrisa fingida pese a que su corazón se hacía añicos en cada palabra.

Volvió a los ejercicios, escribiendo en el papel las siguientes frases, los resultados de sus ejercicios mientras Naruto miraba la letra de esa carta y entonces... algo le pareció extraño. Había pensado que Hinata escribió su carta, pero Sasuke la había tenido todo ese tiempo, así que no podía haber sido ella.

\- ¿La robaste?

\- Déjame en paz – le dijo Sasuke colocando su codo sobre el tatami y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano evitando mirar a Naruto.

Naruto miró cómo ese moreno pasaba de él, escribiendo los resultados de los ejercicios en el papel pero algo pareció encajar entonces. No se había fijado hasta ahora pero... se movió con rapidez hacia su mochila y sacó la carta que había recibido, comparando aquella letra. ¡Era igual!, era la maldita letra de Sasuke.

\- Tú... tú escribiste esa carta.

Sasuke se tensó ante aquello, pero intentó fingir que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La carta que recibí, es tu letra. Mírala bien, es tu mismo tipo de letra – le dijo enfadado - ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Era una broma pesada tuya? ¿Era porque nunca recibía ninguna carta y creías que debías animarme? – preguntó enfadándose.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, idiota? – le gritó Sasuke enfadado, sin embargo, cuando se giró, observó cómo Naruto se había quitado el papel que él le había pegado en la frente, ese papel donde sólo ponía una frase que reducía el mal humor de Naruto, un simple "Te amo".

El sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de Sasuke fue inmenso, un sonrojo antes de intentar robarle ese papel pero que Naruto apartó con rapidez de su alcance evitando que se lo quitase.

\- Dámelo – le dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú lo has pegado en mi frente, ahora es mío. Lo que se da no se quita – le agregó Naruto como un niño pequeño.

\- No seas crío y devuélvemelo.

\- ¿Lo quieres? Pues cógelo si puedes – le agregó Naruto intentando levantarse, aunque no lo consiguió por culpa de las manos de Sasuke que agarraron su camiseta y lo devolvieron al suelo, tumbándolo sobre el tatami mientras forcejeaban en un intento... uno por conseguir el papel y el otro por no dárselo.

Naruto fue el primero que vio la ocasión, cogiendo con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta azul de Sasuke y arrastrándole hacia él, uniendo sus labios a los de ese intranquilo moreno que se paralizó al instante de sentir el beso. Mentiría si negase que no lo deseaba. Claro que deseaba a Naruto, llevaba todo el día intentando declararse a él pero no se lo ponía fácil. Primero Hinata con esa carta que tuvo que robar, luego las cartas de sus admiradoras que tuvo que eliminar, posteriormente Hinata declarándose y ahora... por fin parecía tener la oportunidad y lo único que le venía a la cabeza es que seguramente ese rubio ya estaba saliendo con Hinata.

\- Déjame – se soltó Sasuke del beso – no hagas esto, no cuando ya has aceptado a otra.

\- ¿A otra? – preguntó Naruto - ¿A quién he aceptado, Sasuke?

\- Te vi con Hinata en el patio. Yo quería encontrarme contigo – le gritó Sasuke – pero ella siempre te está siguiendo y tú pensaste...

\- Pensé que ella había escrito esa carta, sí, porque tú eres un maldito cobarde que no me dices las cosas a la cara – le remarcó Naruto.

\- Por dios, Naruto... te he dejado miles de señales pero nunca te enteras – dijo con el papel con la palabra "Te amo" en su mano – eres... idiota – le aclaró de nuevo pegándole de nuevo el papel en la frente.

\- Tienes razón – le remarcó Naruto cogiendo su muñeca e impidiendo que se marchase – soy lento e idiota, pero no acepté a Hinata, no la acepté porque me di cuenta de que te amo a ti. Soy idiota por rechazar a la que creía la única persona interesada en mí, pero la rechacé por ti aunque creí no tener posibilidades contigo. Cuando te vi con todas esas cartas... sentí celos, muchos celos y más cuando vi que te quedabas una.

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello, no esperaba que Naruto se le sincerase de aquella manera.

\- Soy muy idiota, sí – le agregó – pero un idiota que tiene sus sentimientos muy claros aunque no sea capaz de ver los sentimientos de los demás hacia mí. Lamento haberte hecho daño, lamento que hayas estado triste todo el día por mi culpa, pero... te amo a ti, Sasuke. Y lo siento pero... creo que voy a suspender el examen de mañana – le sonrió Naruto volviendo a besarle, alejando los libros de ellos.

¡Dulces! Así eran los labios de Naruto. ¡Sabían a Ramen! Y es que seguramente... habría estado comiendo eso antes de ir a su casa. No tenía remedio, pero aun así, sentir sus manos agarrando su cintura hizo que un leve gemido se escapase antes de que los labios de Naruto volvieran a atrapar los suyos con lentitud.

No podía creerse que Naruto pudiera ser romántico, que pudiera ser tan atrayente, ni que pudiera tomarse algo con paciencia, pero su impaciencia parecía haberse calmado en ese instante, parecía querer disfrutar con él y no apresurarse en los acontecimientos.

El vello empezaba a ponerse en pie, su piel se convertía en piel de gallina, erizándose ante el contacto de ese rubio, sintiendo cómo sus manos se colaban bajo la camiseta oscura y tocaban su abdomen, subiendo con mucha lentitud y casi con un cosquilleo excitante.

Sus manos se elevaron hacia el torso de Naruto, acariciándolo con suavidad ahora que él estaba arrodillado sobre él y podía observarle por completo. Ese chico siempre había tenido un encanto único, algo que le hacía volverse loco. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ese rubio cada vez que le tenía frente a él.

\- Sasu... ke – susurró Naruto, pasando su mano tras la nuca de ese moreno que deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Naruto, buscando el borde de la camiseta y tirando de ella hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto.

¡Era imposible contenerse más! Sus dedos apresaron con mayor presión la nuca de ese moreno, atrayéndole hasta él, bajándole casi hasta su pecho para poder besarle con pasión, colando su lengua en la boca de ese chico al que tanto deseaba y tanto había echado en falta.

Sentía aquellas manos temblar, la respiración entrecortada y esa mirada dubitativa que el moreno dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, abriendo los párpados unos instantes antes de cerrarlos nuevamente, tratando de ocultar su indecisión de ese chico que le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- No hace falta... hacer nada, Sasuke – le susurró Naruto.

\- Cállate – le ordenó Sasuke, volviendo a unir sus labios y terminando de recorrer el tramo que le quedaba hasta el pantalón de Naruto.

Se atascó levemente con el botón de su pantalón vaquero. Los dedos le sudaban, resbalaban sobre el metal y no terminaba de poder desabrocharlo, creando más ansiedad en él y nerviosismo, sin embargo, fue Naruto quien al verle tan nervioso con aquello, bajó sus manos para colocarlas sobre las de ese moreno.

Durante un segundo, ambos se paralizaron. Las cálidas manos de Naruto acariciaron con suavidad el dorso de las de Sasuke, intentando calmarle antes de que sus dedos buscasen el botón y lo abriera. Quizá a Naruto le habría gustado pensar con la cabeza fría, pero aquellos labios respirando sobre los suyos, rozándose con sugerencia y atrapando su labio inferior con una sensualidad sin igual... no le dejaban pensar con claridad, tan sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente y era... estar con él.

Al pasar sus manos por la blanca cintura de ese moreno, sentía cómo su piel se estremecía, el leve cosquilleo que sentía, la excitación y cómo sus músculos se contraían y tensaban. Todo él era excitante y placentero, sin embargo, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios rozando los de Naruto, pegando su abdomen cada vez más al de ese rubio hasta que sus miembros se juntaron pese a estar todavía presos por los pantalones.

Sus manos bajaron una vez más, esta vez recorriendo la columna vertebral de Sasuke, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos la piel de éste erizándose, el ligero resoplido de placer que dejó escapar sobre los labios del rubio y que tanto le emocionaba a Naruto. Escucharle suspirar por él era una sensación indescriptible, era lo mejor que podía llegar a escuchar.

Entre sus dedos sintió el dobladillo del pantalón de Sasuke, cogiéndolo con fuerza para poder empezar a bajarlo. Al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo, Naruto no pudo evitarlo más, elevando ligeramente su trasero para apartar el pantalón que ya había desabrochado anteriormente.

\- Quieto ahí – sonrió Sasuke colocando su mano sobre el pecho del rubio – odio estar abajo – comentó colocando su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y haciendo fuerza hasta cambiar la posición, colocándose encima.

\- ¿En serio, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Cállate – sonrió Sasuke abalanzándose sobre él de nuevo, besándole con pasión.

Los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían con suavidad, intentando dilatarle para hacerle el menor daño posible. El placer iba aumentado a cada movimiento por lo que Naruto colocó su mano sobre su miembro y lo masajeó, intentando intensificar el placer que sentía. Viendo los espasmos del cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke podía hacerse una idea de lo que sentía ese chico.

Intentaba meter los dedos cada vez más hondo a la vez que con su mano empezaba a jugar con su miembro. Ni siquiera podía aguantarse al ver ese trasero que cada vez parecía elevarse un poco más, buscando a Sasuke y la profundidad de sus dedos. ¡Jadeos! Eso fue lo que escuchó Naruto por parte de Sasuke, lo que hizo que se girase para ver cómo se masturbaba.

\- Voy a entrar – le comentó Sasuke al ver que estaba bastante dilatado.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo Naruto se colocaba mejor para que Sasuke pudiera introducirse en él con mayor facilidad. Lentamente el miembro de Sasuke empezó a entrar en Naruto. No negaba que dolía un poco, los dedos de Sasuke no eran tan largos como para dilatar tan hondo, sin embargo, Naruto intentó relajarse, besando con pasión a Sasuke y dejando que éste se hundiera cada vez más en su interior. Lento, iba lento pero Sasuke no pudo evitar resoplar ante aquella sensación. La calidez de Naruto era sorprendente, aquello le parecía el mismo paraíso.

Se estaba acostumbrando, poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a ese ligero dolor que iba pasando a placer hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke empezó a coger mayor velocidad, consiguiendo escuchar los jadeos de Naruto entremezclándose con los suyos.

Ambos temblaban, intentando silenciar aquellos gemidos todo lo posible, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, siendo ayudado por Naruto hasta que observó cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía, sintiendo entonces Naruto el calor en su interior invadiéndole. Parte de aquel líquido resbalaba y salía de su entrada, impregnando también el miembro de Sasuke que seguía dentro, moviéndose lo que podía antes de que la erección bajase, consiguiendo que Naruto acabase en pocos segundos también.

El moreno se elevó sacando su miembro de Naruto y dejándose caer a su lado mientras Naruto le pasaba unos pañuelos para limpiarse. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló y cuando acabaron de limpiarse, se observaron unos instantes antes de que Sasuke sonriera.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¡Eres un pésimo estudiante! – sonreía Sasuke – sabes que vas a suspender mañana, ¿verdad?

\- A menos que sea un examen sobre anatomía masculina... lo cual dudo... sí, voy a suspender. Sin embargo... espero haber ganado algo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué crees haber ganado?

\- Un novio oficial – comentó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con seriedad a los ojos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Sasuke dubitativo.

\- Completamente. Sal conmigo, Sasuke.

\- Con una condición... - sonrió Sasuke – que estudies conmigo todos los exámenes.

Naruto entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió con mayor efusividad. Claro que él iría siempre a su casa a "estudiar", posiblemente más anatomía que otra cosa, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

\- Estudiaré contigo en épocas de exámenes... y cuando no tenga exámenes. Creo que voy a pasar muchos días aquí contigo. Soy un poco negado para estudiar, tendrás que darme clases intensivas.

\- Encantado de darte clases intensivas, idiota – le sonrió Sasuke antes de besar nuevamente los labios de Naruto.

Fin


End file.
